Smiles
by Noemi-prosopon
Summary: "Dicen que las personas que más sonríen, son aquellas que experimentaron más dolor." ¿Sera cierto? One shot.


Aloha!, me presento, Noemi ;) un placer :3 Y, al igual que varios creo, llegue aquí después de alcanzar (en un feo momento u.u) el manga de Pandora Hearts, y ya saben, ¡QUERER MAAAAAAS! D: jajaja Sobre todo querer ver más de Break y Sharon…

Y qué decir, me encanta ese par. Tienen una relación tan… ambigua, y Break, simplemente lo adoro. Tiene una nueva fan xD Realmente espero que pronto haya más fic de ellos, mientras, yo colaborare con mi granito de arena hoy, con este one shot :O Espero lo disfruten! Y si les agrada comenten porfa, ayuda ver las opiniones y sugerencias, motiva a hacer más :D

Eh aquí la breve historia:

Smiles.

* * *

><p>"Dicen que las personas que más sonríen, son aquellas que experimentaron más dolor."<p>

La frase retumbaba en su cabeza.

Generalmente cuando leía sus novelas románticas, buscaba distenderse, disfrutar. Fantasear un poco con esas cosas a las que renuncio por propia voluntad, ya tiempo atrás. Simples, apasionadas. Pero encontrar palabras así en sus libros … que le recordaban tanto su realidad, no le permitía estar en paz.

Pensaba en Oz.

En Leo.

Ambos eran un ejemplo perfecto. Siempre amables con una sonrisa. Ya sea por pura cortesía. Y dentro escondieran un gran dolor…

Y Break.

Bueno, el no era precisamente el más amable. Pero ya sea macabra, o triste. La mueca de una sonrisa y una mirada jactanciosa estaban impresas en su rostro.

El que más le preocupaba.

Eran tan cercanos, y aun así, seguía enterándose a cuentagotas, o por terceros, lo que pasaba en su corazón.

¿Hasta dónde sería consciente de lo que pesaba sobre él?

Siempre arriesgándose, actuando solo, ocultando.

Ignorando absolutamente a ese "Kevin Regnard".

Buscando motivos para vivir.

-¿Confías en mi?- Finalmente le pregunto. En un tono amable.

Estaba comiendo dulces, como siempre cuando la acompañaba a la terraza.

Ambos se encontraban apoyados en la baranda (Sin Emily), ella mirando el jardín, el de espaldas a este.

-Por supuesto, Sharon.

Se había volteado hacía ella, con los ojos cerrados, atento a cualquier indicio.

Ya que no la podía ver…

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada, solo… me preguntaba-se decidió a preguntar- ¿Sera cierto, que las personas que siempre sonríen, son las que experimentaron más dolor?

Su acompañante mostro una expresión divertida.

-¿Seraaaaa?… creería que solo si superas tus pesares. O los ignoras demasiado bien. Sino, tal vez sonríes estúpidamente "loco".- Dijo doblándose mientras cruzaba la vista y sacaba la lengua riendo idiotamente.

Se le escapó una risita ante la gracia.

-Entonces, ¿Tú los superaste o los ignoras?

-Vaya a saberse. ¿Y si estoy loco?- Le resto importancia.

Entristeciéndola.

Esbozo una sonrisa amarga. Ahora ambos adornaban sus semblantes tristes.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa. No te puedo imaginar sin ella, pero a la vez le temo un poco. Engaña demasiado bien.-

-Eso está bien. Tú no tienes porque entristecerte por mi.-Le contesto dulce, acercándose para acariciar su rostro. De vez en cuando se permitía esas confianzas.

No la satisfacía el ademan cariñoso.

-No es cierto. Una carga compartida es más ligera. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.- Le recordó.

-Lo sé, y lo tengo muy presente. Pero paso, tú ya me das tranquilidad.

Se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta.

-Además…-Dijo cerniéndose lentamente sobre ella, tomando su rostro y juntando su frente.

-…Tú, también hace tiempo cambiaste las lágrimas por las sonrisas. Deberías entender.

Ahora simulaba limpiar sus mejillas y tironeaba sus labios para hacer muecas, riendo.

Recordó entonces que hace tiempo decidió no llorar más. Debía madurar si quería andar a la par que Break.

-Es cierto.

-Sonreír a veces da valor, fuerza a los que queremos (Y asusta a los que no). Curas más con alegría que con melancolía. Lo note hace poco.-"gracias a ti" le falto. Siempre había sonreído por inercia.

Ambos sabían de qué hablaban.

-Entonces, dame una sonrisa, no la podre ver pero… -Al menos sosteniendo su rostro la sentiría.

El pedido no se hizo esperar.

-Así me gusta.- Dijo besando se frente para luego retroceder y quedar a una distancia normal nuevamente.

-Aún así me preocupas. Me asegurare de estar cerca para ayudarte si hace falta.- Acotó Sharon.

-Gracias, aunque me preocupa tu afán por perseguirme y acompañarme siempre. ¿Cuántas cosas dejaste y vas a dejar con tal de estar a mi lado?

-Las que hagan faltas.- Era peligroso, lo sabía, pero era la persona que más le importaba.

-Eso me asusta.- Dijo sonriendo.- Pero lamentablemente no tengo la fuerza ni voluntad para apartarte de mí.

-Ni lo harás. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Chocolate por la noticia.- Sonrió. Y estampo un bombón de su guarnición personal en los labios de su compañera.

Enseguida escucho quejas por su broma y cambiaron rápidamente de ambiente a uno más jocoso y trivial.

Pocas cosas le importaban. Y a su pesar, una era ella.

Ya no podía actuar como si estuviera solo. Egoistamente. No más.


End file.
